1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging seat for a flashlight, which is able to fixedly hold a rechargeable flashlight therein and charge the rechargeable flashlight directly.
2. Description of Related Art
Flashlights are not only useful in our homes for emergency use, but are also used in various special fields, e.g. technicians, security personnel, and the police. For various special purposes, these people use flashlights so frequently that energy of batteries received in the flashlight is consumed very quickly. If these batteries are discarded, a large amount of pollution is caused. Nowadays, rechargeable batteries are gradually becoming accepted by more and more consumers instead of conventional batteries that are used once. However, if the rechargeable batteries provided in a conventional flashlight need to be charged, they are removed first and then fitted in a charger. Afterwards the charged batteries are fitted in the flashlight again. The repeated removing and refitting of the batteries is troublesome to users who use the rechargeable flashlights frequently.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved charger that is able to charge a flashlight directly to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.